


Smile

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Only for him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Smile

Some said it was a myth, a story like so many that followed in his wake. No one could ever remember seeing it for themselves but all knew a friend of a friend who had experienced it, swore the very image was life altering. 

When it came to describing it, words failed. "There was a hint of..." some would say, trailing off into hand gestures. "It was more of ..." came others, twisting their face into an odd grimace that told nothing of what they were trying to convey.

For years, people talked of it while seeing no hard evidence. Sure, it existed on galas and meetings but it was false, part of a role to play, not the truth.

And then one day, it was there for all to red eyes and no one was watching, all eyes focused on the three color hair boy and not the CEO. 

A slight turn of lips. A crinkle near the eyes. A raise of the brow that was so minuscule that one would think it did not matter. But it did. That one little motion changed everything and the world was never the same. 

When seen on Kaiba Corp later, the dark spirit smiled, big and broad, in response to the tiny smirk seen in the grainy footage.

A smile. From Seto Kaiba. 

The myth was correct. It did exist.

And it existed for Pharaoh .


End file.
